Without a word
by Simple Serendipity
Summary: No one ever tells you what to expect after your life is tipped upside down, even Hermione find it hard.. DxH rated M for future and to be on the safe side


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not earn money for writing.**

It was a warm summer day, a Friday to be precise, and the sun would be setting in just under an hour. When the sun set Hermione would walk down the aisle, just as she had always imagined her wedding to be. This was it, there would be no more turning back for her now.

Hermione peered out of the window, looking down to into the garden where the last minute preparations were taking place. She sighed quietly to herself; even she had to admit that the setting was perfect. She watched as her friends and families charmed the lights into the trees. Yes, she decided to herself, this would be a picture perfect evening.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Hermione? We both know you don't want to go through with this!" Ginny moaned as she looked over to her best friend, her eyes filled with sorrow. If there was anyone in the world who deserved to be happy, it was her best friend. Hermione didn't turn to face her friend, there was no point. They both knew she dreaded the upcoming nuptials but they also both knew that she wouldn't back out of it.

Ginny admired her friend. Hermione looked a vision in white. Her wedding dress fitted perfectly around her curves, making the simple fabric look like a work of art. Her hair done into an elegant bun with a few stray tendrils framing her face, a simple birdcage veil covering her face, yes, she was ready and she was beautiful. The light of the sunset was making her hair shimmer; if this was a happier occasion Ginny was sure that it would be a perfect picture opportunity. But alas, Hermione wanted no such keepsakes of the day.

"Ginny, please don't question my decision anymore. I made him a promise and I refuse to break it, especially today of all days." Hermione had tried to sound strong and forceful but it came out as a weak tremble. She was terrified of what she was about to do, her stomach was in knots and she felt slightly nauseated.

"Hermione, listen to me, you don't have to follow through with this. No one is forcing you to marry him." Ginny tried pleading.

Hermione whipped round to face the beautiful red head, "Don't you understand? Everyone we know is out there. This isn't just a simple wedding. This is a huge affair. Besides, Harry was right, the wizarding world needs this marriage to take place."

"Screw what Harry thinks, then!" Ginny snapped, only feeling slightly guilty about bad mouthing her fiancé but even she knew that he could really cross the line at times, "You only get one wedding and it should be to the man you love. He may be the Chosen One but I'll be damned if you ruin your life for this cause. The war is over, we have nothing more to prove. Relations between everyone are strengthening."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she didn't want to listen anymore, and she didn't want to hear anything that could sway her decision this close to the ceremony. Her mind was set; Harry had given a good argument for this wedding. She wouldn't let anyone down, not after how hard they fought in the war.

"Ginny, please can you just leave?" Hermione sighed, feeling defeated. She turned back to the window to watch the sky fill with colours; she knew it was almost time for her.

Ginny heaved a sigh and swept out of the room, her mind churning up ideas of ways to help her friend. This so wasn't over yet.

She was half way down the corridor when she walked into Harry. This was his fault; he was to blame for her best friend's pain and suffering. She may be engaged to the idiot but that doesn't mean she needed to go easy on him. In fact, she had the perfect leverage to make him do exactly as she wanted. She knew how to get her way with Harry, and this was something she would not be backing down on.

Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him into the nearest empty room, "Harry! What the fuck did you say to Hermione?"

He had never seen the red head so furious; he thought to himself that she looked so beautiful when she was angry. Her glowing ginger locks looked like they were flowing gently in the breeze but Harry knew it was impossible because he couldn't feel any wind in this room.

"What?" He decided to play dumb, it was the safest way- or so he thought.

"Harry James Potter, you had better tell me why my best friend is in her room crying because she doesn't want this wedding anymore than I want it to happen." She growled at the boy she used to idolise.

"Gin, it's not that simple. The wedding is so soon. She was the one who said 'yes'. I'm not forcing her to do this." He pleaded softly trying to lessen her glare.

"She said yes because you told her that this wedding would help _your_ fucking cause." Her eyes growing darker with anger as she realised he didn't understand the extent of what was about to happen.

"Ginny, I don't know what you want me to say?" Harry shrugged; he didn't see what he has done or what he could now do to fix this situation.

"You are supposed to be our saviour, so go and save your best friend. Or else, I will let Draco pick the name for our baby!" She smirked knowing she'd got him on this one. There is nothing that Harry is more scared of than Draco's baby name suggestions. They may have made friends after the war but as much as Harry trusted him, there was no way in hell he would let Draco anywhere near the name choice of his baby.

"Ginny!" Harry cried out in shock as the woman he loved flitted out of the room._ Fuck, _he thought to himself,_ how the hell am I supposed to fix this?_

Ginny smirked to herself as she carried on her way to her room to finish getting ready; she knew that Hermione would need more time to herself before she would need Ginny again. She looked at herself in the mirror, only 7 weeks into her pregnancy and yet she was a mess inside which she had been told was a clear sign of her pregnancy hormones. This time, however, she knew it was for more than just extra hormones in her system. She was scared for her friend and she was scared for the future. Ginny had always imagined that Hermione would become pregnant around the same time as she so that they would go through it all together, like they had with most important milestones in their life. They were able to gossip about kissing boys together, although Ginny always had more experience there, they were able to share about their first times, help each other through heart break. They got engaged around the same time with only a month in between them, they planned their weddings together, they were best friends who shared everything. Or so Ginny had thought.

Ginny frowned at her reflection; she thought to herself _'How could I not have seen this coming? How could I not have seen how unhappy she was? Why on earth did I let things get this bad?' _ She felt like a terrible friend.

"GINNY!"

It was Hermione, calling for her friend. It was time and they both knew it. Waving her wand, Ginny fixed her hair and make-up and turned to hurry out of the room to meet Hermione.

"Are you ready?" Ginny whispered softly to her friend, trying her best to put on a brave face.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Gin." Hermione frowned, closing her eyes for a second to compose herself. She turned to face her glowing friend and smiled sadly at her, "Come on, I can't be late for my own wedding."

They turned and walked down the stairs, their arms linked and no more words were shared between them. Neither of the two had anything left to say.

The small orchestra began to play as Hermione stepped out into the garden. She froze slightly as hundreds of familiar faces turned to watch her but only those who knew her perfectly could see that she was struggling to breathe out of pure fear. Ginny squeezed her arm in reassurance before she started her way down the aisle, a clear sign that Hermione now had to chose. Was she going to walk down the aisle and commit herself to a man she barely liked or would she risk it all and turn to freedom?

She drew a deep breath before following Ginny down the aisle; her steps were slow and graceful but to someone who was watching carefully, her steps were pained and hesitant. She looked at her friend and loved ones as she made her way down the aisle, smiling as she passed them. She let her eyes wander to the front of the garden; he was watching her float up the aisle. She laughed silently in her head, the bastard wasn't even smiling. That was when she knew he wanted his wedding to go on as much as she did, but they were both far too stubborn to back down.

As she reached him, he took her hand to guide her beside him. Their eyes locked for a minute, both understanding that neither was as happy as they should have been. Both understanding that they couldn't back out now, not without a real reason, it would break so many hearts in the process.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." The priest droned on as he started the ceremony but the couple in front of him were silently communicating with each other and not paying attention to a single word he said.

Hermione's eyes flickered back towards the priest momentarily just as he said, "If anyone present knows of any impediment, why these two may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence ruled over the garden as so many people wanting to stop this and yet not one person was brave enough. The priest was just about to move on when Ginny gave a groan and stood up to declare that he has a problem he opened his mouth but the words that came out were not his, nor was it his voice.

"This wedding cannot happen. I'm so sorry." Every head that had seen Ginny stand up snapped around to where the voice came from.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Hermione questioned gently, staring into the eyes of her fiancé.

"I'm sorry Hermione but neither of us wants this. When we got engaged we were both young and silly. We'd just survived a war and were fixing up the aftermath. You need to be happy and honestly, so do I." He said honestly, his piercing blue eyes searching hers.

Everyone was quietly waiting for Hermione's reaction; no one knew how she would take it.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I think I only fully realised it now, as you were walking down the aisle. You look beautiful but it hit me. I wasn't feeling the way I should be feeling. And if I am to venture a guess, you weren't feeling how you had hoped to feel either."

"No. No, you're right." She started to cry. Ginny walked up behind her and laid a hand on her arm.

"Amore, don't cry." Blaise pleaded, he had never liked seeing women cry.

"Oh Blaise, these tears are happy tears." Hermione cried, "Thank you for doing what I never could."

With that, she turned to their guests and declared that the party would be taking place anyway, and that she would return all their presents by the end of the night. Hermione took hold of Blaise's hand and they walked down the aisle together, not as man and wife but as two friends.

However, for the two people who had just apparated into the gardens, it appeared as though they had missed the wedding and were just minutes too late.

Draco glanced over at the raven haired man beside him, "Thanks for trying anyway, Harry. I guess we just weren't meant to be."

Harry sighed; Ginny was going to kill him. He turned towards the wedding party and had only made it half way there when Hermione bounded up to him and demanded a dance.

They danced lively to the music and Harry leant over to talk to her, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Zabini?" His cheeky tone tried to sound light and airy, pretending as though he hadn't just missed her entire ceremony.

She pulled back with a hurt expression on her face, "Excuse me?"

"Mrs Zabini, how does married life feel?" He repeated, now suddenly so unsure of himself.

"Harry, you missed my wedding, didn't you?" She growled, "We didn't follow through with it, we couldn't. I can't believe you didn't come to my wedding. I understand one of my best friends not coming today, Draco has work, but you? You have no excuse. " Shaking her head, the brunette stormed off.

"Smooth, Harry, smooth." Ginny sighed, appearing at his side, "Where is Draco? I saw him with you."

"He went back home. He saw them walk down the aisle, hand in hand. He assumed they got married." Harry sighed heavily, feeling extremely guilty.

"This is your fault you know," Ginny shook her head, "You knew how he felt about her. She is why he changed side and now she got left at the altar and he is heartbroken. It is lucky for you that I know how we can fix this."

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think, it will be my first multi chaptered fic, and I also have a shit important exam tomorrow so reviews will calm me down and bring me luck so please? **


End file.
